


The Senator's Downfall

by virtualpersonal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fantasy, Futuristic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, Spander - Freeform, Wing Kink, warrior spike, winged!spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander, an influential Senator of the refined world of Salustra finds himself taken by Spike, one of the winged Kerali warriors, with whom he must negotiate a deal on behalf of his world.  </p>
<p>Written for prompt:  Lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com)

The large stone chamber of the Salustrian Senate echoed with “ayes” and “nays” as motions were made and voted upon. The youngest member of the Senate started to collect his papers. There would be another meeting late in the night on issues that were important to him. Xander had already started to jot down his thoughts about the speech he would make. 

When the meeting was adjourned, he made sure to approach some of the senior members of the Senate. One day soon, very soon, he was going to be one of them. No one his age had ever been made a senior senator, but a fire burned in his belly and drove him toward success. And so he played the game just right, exchanging pleasantries and favors, information and ideas. 

By the time he walked out of the double doors leading into the Great Hall, he knew that several of the other senators would support him tonight. “My Lord Senator,” the guard saluted as Xander passed him.

Thought the city proper was topside, the governmental center was traditionally within the safety of the ground. Years of war had necessitated an underground city, but for three hundred years, the people of Salustra had not had to resort to retreating below. It wasn’t that there were fewer wars, it was that they’d been able to keep the battles away from their planet.

At the sound of steady footfalls, he looked up to see a group of Kerali warriors strolling toward him. The winged men from the outer-rim planet of Kera were the reason Salustra was able to thrive. It was time to renegotiate the treaties and contracts with the Kerali, and that was what the evening’s meetings would be about. 

He stepped aside, mildly aware of their grace and beauty... did they not use those gifts as one of their weapons when in battle? About to go about his business, a silver blond flash caught his eye. When another warrior moved aside, the blond came into full view. 

The man was all sharp edges... chiseled perfection. Clad in black clothing that clung like a second skin, Xander could see the warrior’s muscles rippling under his mesh shirt and could very well imagine the power of his thighs and legs. Xander sucked in his breath as he took a second look at those hollowed cheeks, only to find piercing blue eyes that mocked, as if he knew exactly what was going through Xander’s mind. 

And then the warrior moved on, and all Xander could see was his black wings, shifting with his shoulders as he moved.

Sagging against the cool wall, he imagined the warrior pressing up against him... cupping his face and kissing him the way a man like that would kiss. _Fuck_ He’d seen a lot of warriors, a lot of Kerali or Kerali-trained Salustrali... but never had he had a reaction quite like this. It was madness... Biting his lip, he pushed off from the wall and headed outside. Perhaps he would attend the festivities at the Great Hall after all. 

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. It was the largest stone carved chamber on the planet with beautiful flying arches around its edges and stained glass windows with false lighting coming from behind them. In the days when war kept people underground, this had been the market place. Now, people from all corners of the universe came to see the beautiful architecture, the worn cobbled floors, and to enjoy all that it had to offer.

Approximately half of the chamber was used for meals and evening entertainment. Long tables with benches formed a “U” around an area where minstrels sang, dancers danced, and poets brought words to life.

Intricate wrought iron panels decorated and separated the eatery from the bazaar area with its stalls and merchants and artistic wares. Metal chandeliers, both hanging from the high ceilings and standing on decorative posts, were placed in strategic locations. The flames at the ends of waxy tapers gave off far more light than if it had been real candles that were used. 

Dressed in black and burgundy tunic and pants, the traditional colors of higher-ranking Salustrali, Xander walked past the bazaar and started to look at the already filled tables. Surely the Kerali would be here, most visitors liked to spend time here, especially when they came in groups. 

“My Lord Senator,” the host gave a low bow. “Will you be dining alone or...”

“Alone, yes.” His gaze darted around the rows of tables, desperately hoping to find the blond. Wings... he saw several of them at a table and started to walk toward it.

“I have an excellent seat over there, next to Telamin,” the host whispered.

Xander shrugged him off and kept walking. Ordinarily he would have jumped at the chance to sit next to the grand treasurer. 

“Sir...”

There he was. Gods, that man was beautiful. Of course, he was surrounded by his fellow Kerali. “I’ll sit there.” Xander pointed to a seat from where he’d have an excellent view of the Kerali.

“Are you sure?” The host was aghast. “This table is...” Well, he didn’t have to say riffraff. The plain clothes of those who were seated showed they held absolutely no rank. “You seem distracted, are you… ”

“This is fine. I’d like some wine.”

Bowing, the host left.

Xander sat down and slowly fell under the stranger’s spell again. He’d thought it was a fluke before, but now he knew better. Every fiber of his being wanted that man... that man who at one moment appeared to look severe, and then next would laugh and infect his entire table. He could hear the timbre of his voice, sexy and low, but he couldn’t hear his words.

Taking a long drink of his cool wine, he wondered how he might get closer. Feckitall, if he’d gotten here a bit earlier, he might have been able to sit at the table next to him and strike up a conversation.

A few times their gazes met. Each time, Xander saw that mocking look flash over the man’s face. Fuck... he knew. He wished he could just get up and walk away, but he couldn’t force himself. _I’m such a fool._

The lights grew dimmer as a group of dancers took the floor. First it was a row of men and women dancing, then the men stood to the side as the women showed off their moves, and then the drumbeats started and the men took over. They moved like well oiled machines… touching the ground, springing up, putting their arms around each other in a straight line and making complicated kicks.

The blond started to pound his palm on the table. Each time, it sent sensations crashing through Xander, made him imagine fucking the man to that ever-faster beat. His sex grew tight and uncomfortable against his pants, and his throat constricted. Gods... he really wanted him... under him... over him... it didn’t matter how. When he saw the warrior pointing at a longhaired dancer, a stab of jealousy made his stomach clench.

He was glad when the dancers moved off the floor. “I’d like to send your best pitcher of red wine to that man there.”

The waiter pointed, “The man in green?”

“No... the Kerali, the fair one... there.”

“And what should I tell him?”

“Give him my compliments.”

A few moments later the waiter set a pitcher down next to the blond and bent down to whisper near his ear. Xander wished they could trade places... that it was his hand on the warrior’s shoulder, his mouth near his ear.

Piercing blue eyes turned unerringly toward him, capturing his gaze. Xander thought his heart would explode in his chest. The stranger’s mouth quirked into a smile as he raised his goblet. The man’s throat convulsed as he drank, and all Xander could do was watch... and want... and be caught wanting. A flash of mirth entered the blue eyes for an instant before another warrior tapped his shoulder and engaged him in conversation.

A thousand times, Xander replayed the scene—what had he seen in the stranger’s eyes? He couldn’t claim to have seen an invitation... no secret ‘come fuck me’ look had passed between them. Just acceptance. He knew how good he looked, and how hot he’d gotten Xander. That was it. Then again, he hadn’t said ‘no’. Feckitall... an answer would have been good.

Xander ate the courses that were placed before him, barely tasting a thing. His attention was so transfixed on the warrior it was unnatural. He was worldly, experienced, and often slaked his lust with an old friend or a stranger. But this was different, he couldn’t even summon the will to go find release elsewhere... he wanted to be with the blond. 

A soft chime reverberated throughout the chamber. It was the first call to the late night session of the Senate meeting. Xander gripped the edge of the table. He really ought to go.

One of the Kerali warriors, seated slightly away from the blond, leaned across another Kerali to talk to the blond. A rapid discussion ensued just as the drums began to beat for the sword dance. The warrior looked directly at Xander as he rose and nodded toward the dance area.

Was that... did he mean... Xander’s mouth went dry. He heard the second chime and started to prepare to leave for the meeting when the warrior took off his shirt and dropped it onto his seat. One glimpse of alabaster skin stretched taut over defined muscles, and Xander was lost. Ignoring both the chime, and the host’s attempts to remind him of the meeting, he followed the blond’s steps to the dance area. 

Six men stood ready to try to outdo each other, while another twelve volunteers squatted on the ground with blunted swords. Two volunteers flanked each dancer—their swords would be crisscrossed and moved to the beat of the drums about a foot off the ground, while the dancers avoided the swords and only leaped into the gaps that appeared. It was either that or be injured or tripped and then disqualified. 

The blond’s position was at a point directly in front of him. As the man turned, his raven wings unfurled, and Xander saw glittering jewels had been attached here and there. As if he needed adornment to capture any more attention!

The dance was called, and Xander put his hands behind his back. The minute the swords moved, so did he. Concentration was key to this dance. It was a good thing that he was well practiced and enjoyed it as a form of exercise else he would have toppled, as did another among them.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” the diners shouted, slamming their fists on the table in rhythm with the drums, encouraging the dancers.

The blond danced as if in a dream. He made it look so easy, jumping up, then side to side, turning, hopping on one leg, then the other. The music changed, and his arms spread out, this way and that. His skin started to gleam with a light sheen of sweat.

Gods almighty... Xander wanted to push him down on the floor, right there and then... wanted to take him hard and fast, wanted to find release for the pressure that had been building from the moment he’d seen this warrior. But that mocking smile, and the knowing eyes... Xander turned, and danced all the harder. 

As two more people were disqualified, the music grew louder... bolder... as did the dancers. Their moves were wider now they had more space. And then only two remained... him... and the blonde.

They stood directly across from each other, gazes locked, as they avoided the swords. Xander’s pulse was out of control, and it wasn’t only due to the physical exertion. 

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Go!” The Kerali’s companions grew boisterously louder, urging their own to win.

It was close to the end of the last set, it could easily be a draw. Suddenly, a soft darkness wrapped around him. It took him a minute to realize that the warrior’s wings had come forward and were surrounding both of them, barring them from the view of the others and, at the same time, preventing both of them from occasionally casting their gaze down to watch the progress of the swords. 

Blinded to the outside world, soft feathers brushing his back and thighs, his body occasionally touching the blond’s, and their gazes definitely colliding, Xander felt more alive than he’d ever been before. The danger of getting struck by the swords only sharpened his awareness. Something arced between them... something intense and painful and sweet. Desire... lust... he couldn’t put a name to it. He would give anything to take this stranger to his bed. Anything. 

“One, two, three! Ha!” The drums stopped and the room went absolutely silent. 

The warrior leaned forward and brushed his closed mouth across Xander’s so lightly Xander thought he’d imagined it. The wings dropped away, and people started clapping.

The blond started to walk away.

“Wait!”

Raised eyebrow, mocking eyes. “Yes?”

“Your name, what’s... what’s your name?”

“Spike. You don’t want to know why... or maybe you do.”

Xander wanted to scream when Spike moved and his warrior friends surrounded him, clapping him on his shoulders and laughing. Fuck... how could he do that? How could he just walk away, when... 

He let out a breath as the entire Kerali group left the dining hall. Maybe tomorrow? Now he just wanted to get nice and drunk or even the coldest baths were not going to cool him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Visions of that lithe body gleaming with perspiration—moving to the erotic beat of the drums, the piercing look in those eyes that promised heaven and hell—tortured Xander. Even in his dreams the Kerali eluded his touch.

When his eyes fluttered open, he was aware of how hard he was... how he ached to touch himself. The weight of the blanket over his cock teased him the same way his dreams of Spike had. No satisfaction.

He stumbled into the shower, unable to rid his mind of the images... or banish the urgency of his body. Heat speared between his legs, demanding release. Closing his fist around his arousal, he allowed the images free rein. In his mind, the steam billowing around him was the Kerali’s wings, the hand that worked him up belonged to the Kerali... and later, when he climaxed to the sound of his own voice begging "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." ...the voice belonged to the Kerali. Sagging against the wall, Xander pressed his mouth against the cool tile and _kissed Spike senseless._

* * *

"Are you trying to commit career suicide? Xander, how could you be so remiss?"

"If it were an emergency, that would be one thing. But you missed the meeting because you were out dancing. DANCING! With a Kerali to boot..."

Flanked by his father, a judge, and his uncle, another senator, Xander accepted the criticism that he’d known would come. "I am sorry, but I’m quite sure you were eloquent and persuasive—"

"Save your flattery for others, I’m your uncle... I know you too well. I needed you there to back me up... to pick up the younger following. You understand that the contracts that are signed will last the next hundred years... they have to take into account every contingency, and we need to be careful not to give in to the Kerali’s demands for greater compensation. Just because the markets are good now does not mean the trend will last."

"I know, Uncle, I agree."

"Then you should have made your agreement known when you were needed. Dancing!" he spit out.

Xander’s father put his hand on his son’s shoulder. "I know you’re young, but that was juvenile."

"Yes... it was." Xander heartily agreed. How could he possibly explain the storm of lust brought on by Spike’s mere existence? Or that if he had to do it again... he was not sure he could have broken away from the dance in the name of duty.

"You’d best come to your senses. Salustra’s future is in the balance." His father stopped at the door to the Senate chambers, allowing Xander and his brother to go about their business.

After the general sessions, the Senate broke up into smaller chambers for committee meetings. One side of the table was lined with Senate members, and the other was empty for the moment. Last minute ideas were floated among the senators until the door opened, and the Kerali negotiators filed in.

Xander got up and, like the others, was informally introducing himself when a mocking smile greeted him. "No need, I already know your name."

"You."

"You," Spike moved on and spoke with other members of the Senate.

It took Xander a few moments to recover, and he couldn’t claim to have done it on his own.

"Stop gaping, Nephew, and don’t tell me that’s who you were with," his uncle hissed in his ear. "Idiot... you were set up."

Idiot wasn’t all that he was. Gods... why? Why couldn’t he think straight when that man was around? Where were his glib arguments? His clever turns of phrase? All the numbers he’d crunched in preparation for this meeting? All he knew was that, despite all his efforts, he was entranced by Spike. The man wasn’t a key negotiator, but Xander hung on to his every word, watched his every motion, stared longingly at those long-fingered hands that occasionally waved in the air. Fuck... he was smitten.

Only after the Kerali left did he take a long breath. Even as he participated in the discussions about the Kerali demands and worked toward crafting counter proposals, his mind was elsewhere.

As he left the chambers, he spoke to his uncle. "Please wish Alarcon well on his birth celebration day, I won’t make it this evening."

"What? What is the meaning of that... you know a word from him and your career can go up or down. It’s _him_... you’re going after that Kerali again, aren’t you? Stop acting like a mongrel in heat—"

Xander walked away. That was exactly what he was... a mongrel in heat. He’d do anything it took to get the blond into his bed. Anything to stop the heat flushes… the mind-numbing desire that kept taking over his life and body.

* * * 

Late that evening, when he didn’t find Spike at the dining area of the Great Hall, Xander prowled the drinking gardens, clubs and bars. He just had to find him.

And then he saw him, ensconced among friends again. Laughing, joking, drinking. Gods... no man had the right to look like that. Xander’s gaze traveled down Spike’s back, to that slender waist, and the swell of his ass. Fuck... all those silver buckles on the guy’s black pants just made Xander want to see him free of his clothes. 

His eyes flashed as one of the other Kerali put his arm around Spike, patting his back as they laughed. But the guy released Spike, and the blond headed _alone_ to the bar. 

Xander followed him and looked over his shoulder as the blond read the drinks menu. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Spike didn’t even look up. "Never turn down a free drink. Can’t make up my mind on the specialties..."

"Get a ‘pounding’."

This time, the blond did turn. "Are we still talking drinks?"

Xander’s mouth went dry. "We can talk about anything you want."

"I’ll take a pounding." 

A strangled "Get him one," passed Xander’s lips, as he tried to come to grips with his sudden erection. _Fuck. This guy’s lethal._

"And here I thought _you_ were going to give me one."

Looks were exchanged. "So... you take poundings?" Somehow he’d thought the warrior would be a top.

"I’m very versatile," that mocking smile flashed, before Spike picked up the violet drink produced by the bartender and drank slowly. "It’s nice. It has a bite."

Xander motioned for a drink. "You interest me."

"Oh really?" Spike lifted an eyebrow. "I would never have guessed." 

Damnitall... still no clue as to how the guy felt about him. "Last night... was that a trick?"

Spike spread his hands. Did that mean he didn’t understand the question, or was he admitting it? Right now, Xander’s heart was thumping so hard, he could hardly think straight or pursue any sort of logical questioning. 

"Do you... do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Spike put his hand on Xander’s back.

Heat. Xander swayed toward the winged man. "My place. Anywhere..." 

When there was no answer, he leaned into Spike. He felt the warrior’s sex swelling against his thigh, so hard... so big... Gods, he had to see this warrior naked and beneath him. "Please. Please say yes."

Spike allowed Xander’s hand to wander down his back but stopped him before he cupped his ass. "I’d like to."

"Good, let’s—"

"Can't." 

"What?" Xander's voice was edged in desperation, but he didn't care. "What do you want? I'll give you anything."

Spike pulled away and sat down on a barstool, then looked into his glass. "Sorry, mate, but we have an anti-fraternization rule during missions."

"A what... how..." Xander swallowed, "you're not here on a mission... that has to apply when you're talking about war missions."

Shaking his head no, Spike drained his glass. Before he put it down, another was placed in front of him, compliments of Xander. "You trying to get me drunk to forget my duty?" he asked, locking gazes with Xander.

"But..." If it would work, Xander was more than happy to try.

"Includes all missions, diplomatic ... war... it's all the same."

"To hell with stupid rules. Just meet me outside, no one will know." Fuck, he ached so badly he thought he would die if the warrior denied him.

"Sorry, mate, I can't do that."

Xander gripped the stem of his glass.

"... I can hear your heart. I can smell your lust. Come closer."

Like a mothling drawn to a flame, Xander leaned close, so close his breath caressed Spike's cheek.

"Now I can hear your ragged breaths. Imagine you breathing like that in my ear as you take my clothes off. You rush, because you can't wait... because you've waited so long. Your hands shake..."

Hearing this man, who radiated sexuality, describe his fantasies in such detail would have brought Xander to his knees if he’d been standing. His tongue slipped along his lips, wetting them. "Then what?"

"You try to unbuckle the bindings on my pants, then curse and touch me over the material. You cup me, feel me grow. You rub your cock against my ass, begging me to help you with the bindings. You're desperate. You want me..."

"Fuck, I want you so badly I don't know if I can wait for you to get naked. I grip your pants, I pull... tearing them down your legs. Finally... I see your ass... I ask you to turn."

"I tease you... tell you to make me." Spike's fingers brushed Xander's as he moved his hand over to pick up his drink. "I'm a warrior..."

"You won't budge... but I fight dirty. I kiss your shoulders..."

"My wings are in the way."

Xander dared to touch him... to stroke Spike between his shoulder blades. "I kiss you here... between them."

A soft purring sound broke out of Spike. "That is not a place you touch a Kerali in public." 

He hadn't known, but he reveled in the power. "I kiss you there again, and again, until you want to turn around... until you can't stand it."

"I turn, I'm angry... I don't like to lose."

"I drop to my knees, I take you in my mouth and make you forget your anger. You shudder. You cry out. I bring you to the edge and then..."

"I look down... I see what you have for me, and it's a sight to behold... your length... your thickness. I pull you up, and help you remove your tunic."

"I can't wait. I kiss you hard. Then I turn you around."

"I bend over. I see your legs behind me. I feel you push inside.... you fill me..."

"You're tight, so tight... but I can't wait. I fuck you... fuck you so hard it hurts both of us. But we can't stop... we just fuck and fuck and fuck..."

"And I take the pounding." Spike drained his drink and got up. "I'll see you at the next session of the negotiations, Senator," he said out loud, before walking away with another Kerali. 

Xander hadn't even noticed the other man’s approach. All he knew was that he was coming... coming in his pants, and they'd hardly touched. Verbal sex was _not_ over-rated.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn't slept… not one wink. All night long, he'd heard Spike's sultry whispers of how it might be between them. Gods... that man was made for sex. He'd made Xander feel things that he'd never felt before... do things in public... forget his work... forget his goals... he'd burned everything out of his mind. Everything but the need to take him.

He spent the morning making frantic calls to friends and to people who owed him favors... made it seem like official business... until he found the information he needed. And here he was now, at the boarding hotel where the Kerali warriors were staying. Watching, waiting for Spike, who was taking his time drinking coffee in the hotel garden.

Finally, the blond stood up and stretched his inky black wings high above his head. Those chiseled features… that perfect whipcord body framed by feathery wings—it was a sight that took Xander's breath away. 

As the warrior walked down the garden path, Xander called to him from behind a tree. "Hey! Spike... here."

Spike moved off the path and went into the slightly wooded area, turning as his sharp hearing alerted him to Xander's location. 

Xander catapulted forward and pressed the warrior back against the tree. The warrior's magnificent body felt firm, solid, powerful... as he'd known it would. Ignoring the warning in the blue eyes, he slanted his mouth over Spike's. 

Heat erupted between them, burning hotter each time Xander plunged his tongue into Spike's mouth. He couldn't get enough, couldn't get close enough. His hands slipped down past the warrior's narrow waist, he gripped his hips and dragged him up hard against his body, groaning as their erections rubbed together, pulsing, aching. 

Spike closed one arm around Xander, sliding his hand up and down the senator's back and then finally cupping his ass, while his other hand wandered over Xander's chest, leaving delightful shudders in its wake. As their tongues tangled, a low sound came from the back of his throat. He pushed up against Xander, deepening the intensity of the kiss, moving his mouth first this way, then the other.

 _Yes, yes... and yes._ Gods this man felt good, tasted good... Xander drew a ragged breath as his hand wandered over the thick length of Spike's cock, bulging under his pants. His thumb brushed at the metal clasp above his goal.

A wave of urgent need struck him full force. He started to work on the clasp, tugging at it so hard Spike’s clothes were in danger of getting torn. He didn’t care... couldn’t think, all he knew was he needed Spike naked – now.

He felt the brush of Spike’s hand over his, felt a sense of relief that the warrior would help with the clasps. Instead, the warrior stayed Xander’s hand.

Mind fuzzy and protesting, Xander broke the kiss. “Wha... take it off.” When Spike shook his head no, Xander pushed him back against the tree. This time, hard muscle—strong arms—resisted and held him back. It was impossible to push a Kerali warrior who did not want to be pushed.

Xander hooked his fingers into the waistband of Spike’s pants. His eyes blazed with the same heat that was pulsating relentlessly between his legs. “I need to get inside your pants, Warrior. Feckitall... I need this. Give me what I want.”

Though the warrior was breathing hard, to Xander, he looked entirely too cool as he shook his head no again, then ran a calloused hand over Xander’s face. Feck... that only made Xander want to feel those hands all over his body. “Please... I’ve got to fuck you. Spike... please...”

“Go home...”

“Spike, I’ll fecking give you anything... I just need...” He moved forward and kissed the blond again, with a fervor born of suffering want. But when he tried to work his pants open, again he was stopped. Aching with frustration, he whimpered. “I’ll do anything... I’ll help you with the treaty... I’ll fecking give you...”

“I have a term to add at the meeting this afternoon.” 

“I’ll make sure it goes through... that it’s agreed to.” Maddened with lust, Xander swayed toward Spike.

“I’ll meet you afterwards, then.”

“What, no... I need you now,” Xander’s fingers bit into rippling biceps.

“All right.”

Xander’s heart jumped at the words.

“I help you take my clothes off. You’re in a rush... you tear them, but you don’t care. You just want to see...”

“Stop!” His cock surged painfully. “I don’t want verbal sex. I want it for real, this time.”

“Rule against fraternization... when business is over, we can do what we want. Until then...”

“What... you’re going to leave me like this because of a rule? You want me, you fecking do.” He pressed up hard against Spike’s arousal as if to make a point. “How can you just stop?”

Spike gave what sounded like a strained chuckle. “I have a warrior’s control. Verbal sex? No? After the meeting, then.” Skimming his mouth across Xander’s, the blond left.

 

* * *

This had to be the longest Senate meeting ever. Xander had done a decent job of opening the committee meeting with a speech about giving and taking, about the history of the two planets as allies, and emphasizing their interdependence. Then the floor had been opened for haggling over the proposed terms.

There was no question that Salustra had prospered only because the Kerali took care of matters of war and gave safe transport to Salustrian shipping transports. The question was, how much was it worth?

This, the topic of all his passion for many months... figures, numbers, ways to make sure Salustra received favorable terms... all of that was gone from his mind... burned away by thoughts of the blond warrior sitting quietly across the table. Every once in a while, Spike would shift, or he’d rub his palm on the table, and sensations would rock Xander’s body. He’d already been caught staring at the warrior more than once, but even his uncle’s quelling glares couldn’t prevent Xander from daydreaming about their rendezvous.... or of bending the warrior over the table right there and doing him until the ache in his groin eased.

The warrior licked his lips... and now Xander just wanted that mouth to work him under the table. He imagined himself bucking forward as that mouth closed around him. Sweat beads formed at his temples, and he stifled a groan. 

Three of the new terms proposed by the Kerali were rejected out of hand by the Salustrali, but counter-proposals, consisting mainly of additional financial and agricultural packages, brought the Kerali back to the table. Once the details were worked out, Spike cleared his throat and started talking about a final term.

Xander blinked. He had to pay attention, he just had to... no matter how his mind wanted to stray and how uncomfortable and edgy he was feeling. But as Spike put in a demand that every year an agreed upon number of Salustrian men and/or women be sent to Kera to become Kerali warriors, his heart sank. This would never be accepted. Although a certain contingency of Salustrali were trained by Kerali warriors, it was for planetary defense... they never left Salustra... never saw action, at least not since the defense pacts with Kera kept war well away from Salustra.

Almost as soon as Spike said his piece, the chamber was in an uproar. Salustrian senators shouted out their ‘nays’, and reminded the Kerali of hundreds of years of tradition. The basis of the agreement with the Kerali was so that no Salustrian blood would be spilled... so that the Salustrali would be able to concentrate on industry and commerce, and share the spoils of their efforts with the Kerali.

Soon, all eyes were turned to the youngest member of the Senate. Xander’s gaze flicked to Spike’s. The heat sizzling between them, the promise of what would come after the meeting ... his absolute need for the blond warrior had the senator speaking words he never dreamed he would.

Xander stood. “The Kerali have long put their lives at risk and have died for us. It is true that they are a warrior people, it is how they live... how they have always lived, by selling their services.” He took a breath. “At the same time, of late there have been accusations that we, the Salustrali, have worked less and less toward peace in the outer-regions because we have not felt the bite of war on our own skins.”

As the elder Senate members saw where this was going and started to object vocally, Xander raised his hand for silence and continued. “If we were to give them what they want, in numbers that are... acceptable to us... and on a voluntary basis, we might have more incentive to seek better solutions to war, gain Kerali trust, and our two peoples might grow closer.”

There were more outcries, but other, younger members of the Senate committee began to show support. Xander looked away from the absolute fury in his uncle’s eyes.

* * *

The terms deemed acceptable by the Kerali and the Senate committee would go before the entire Senate in a few days. No one doubted that the full Senate would agree to what had already been approved by their committee.

“You have undone everything we worked for.” 

Xander lengthened his strides, trying to get away from his uncle’s accusations.

“Our children’s blood will spill... because of you. Why... because that winged man has your balls between his hands? You’ve forsaken your oaths because...”

“What he proposed was fair, Uncle.” A muscle twitched in Xander’s cheek. He would never have argued for sending his people to Kera... never, if it weren’t exactly for that—images of being stroked and touched. Feck... he needed to get home.

“Xander. Xander, come back here, I’m not finished—“

* * *

Xander had set the wine on the table and put some snacks out. He’d put in dinner orders, and all he had to do was alert the restaurant to fill his order. They would put the food in the dumb waiter and send it on up.

But food wasn’t on his mind. Nor the lovely view of the city lights, glittering like jewels, in the early evening. Instead, his mind flooded with images of the blond warrior, of his taste, of the mindless desire he stirred. Even now... as he paced... he was fighting the desire to bring himself off to those images.

When the knock finally came, he all but ran to the door and took a calming breath before he opened it. Gods... his mouth went dry as he stared at the object of his desire. The warrior was dressed in a mesh top that emulated very fine chain mail, only it had half-moon gaps that revealed slivers of chest and abdomen. His pants were as tight as ever, and sported only one clasp to fight with, and he smelled so good. Xander swallowed.

“You approve then?” 

There was that maddening smirk. All Xander wanted to do was kiss it away, but, before he made a move, Spike stepped forward and slanted his mouth across Xander’s. Heat arced between them as wet tongues collided and danced, wove in and out and battled. Spike’s kiss was so potent, it drew a loud groan out of Xander. His head spinning, his heart thundering against his chest, he gripped Spike’s narrow hips and slowly... one step at a time... dragged him inside, mouths still locked together. 

When the door slammed, they broke the kiss, but still touched each other. Xander took a breath. “I... there’s wine,” he croaked.

“Damn the wine.” Spike’s gaze dropped to Xander’s mouth, and with it, heat flowed directly between Xander’s legs. 

He bit his lip. “Dinner...”

Laser blue eyes stared so hotly at him, Xander thought he would melt. “Dessert?”

“Depends... would that be you?” Spike asked.

“Don’t say I didn’t _try_ to be a good host.” Xander put his arms around the warrior’s waist and pulled him up against his frame. He’d been hard and heavy all day, but the contact made him swell against Spike’s belly.

He heard the warrior suck in his breath, saw his mouth part slightly, and then they were at each other. Kissing, touching, stroking. Those sword calloused hands moved over him with much less control now, brushing his face, his throat, his arms... sending heat to every part of his body. Xander’s stomach tightened as those hands wandered under his shirt, across his back, up and down his sides, his thumbs brushing over his nipples... never stopping.

On fire, Xander wanted more. Suddenly he became the aggressor, pushing the warrior up against the wall, kissing his throat, shoving his fingers between the chains of his shirt to touch him underneath it. Hard muscles rippled under his palms, clenched as he wandered lower. He felt Spike’s cock flex, heard his quiet groan and knew the warrior wanted him as badly as he wanted the warrior. 

Xander slid his hand between Spike’s legs and cupped him hard as he kissed him, squeezing and releasing, making him strain to get closer, wringing a low moan out him. Just that sound inflamed Xander to higher heights of passion. 

Wanting... needing to feel skin against skin, he shoved at Spike’s shirt. In seconds, they were bare-chested, kissing, licking... learning each other’s taste. He felt Spike’s hand at his pants, undoing them roughly. His pants were pushed down from the waist, and Spike fused their bodies together. Only briefs separated them.

With one of the warrior’s legs firmly planted between his, and the other curled around him, almost at his hip, it was as if the warrior had mounted him... was riding him. They thrust against each other, trying to ease the ache and the pressure. Their movements became increasingly desperate, their breaths more ragged. 

Xander’s body screamed for release. He reversed their positions, slamming Spike up against the wall. About to grind his hips into the warriors, the blond stopped him. Mind and body heavy with lust, it took him a second to realize the warrior had to tuck his wings and get them out of the way. Before he could apologize, he was pulled back into the blond’s arms. This time, when their cock’s rubbed, it was skin against skin.

Their groans were swallowed by their kisses, the wall shook under their thrusts, and Spike started to whisper, his voice deep and husky. “Where’s that pounding you promised me?”

In unison, they moved apart so the warrior could turn around... but not before they’d each stared long and hard at the other’s swollen member. Even through the warrior’s clothes, Xander had known he would have no reason to complain. Now, hands shaking, he prepared the warrior, then pressed his cock up against his hole. 

A backward thrust from Spike inflamed Xander into pushing inside, burying himself in that tight ass, biting his lip as brutal pleasure shot through him. Another nudge, and he started to fuck... felt the warrior’s hands over his thighs, pulling him, urging him on. Vaguely, he was aware of yet another sensation, light erotic touched along the back of his legs... Spike’s wings.

Recalling the warrior’s sensitive spot, he lowered his head and kissed and rubbed his face up and down between the man’s shoulder blades and was rewarded by that purring sound. Feck... that was a sexy sound and had Xander fucking that much harder. He started using his hand to stroke Spike there, fucking him, pulsing deep inside him, groaning and demanding more... getting more as Spike pushed back, impaling himself deeper and deeper. Their coupling grew wild... uncontained... half pain, half pleasure, building until guttural screams punctuated their release. And even then, even when he was starting to grow limp, Xander pumped and pumped, squeezing the last remaining pleasures out of the moment he’d waited so long for. 

* * * 

They showered, dressed, talked, ate... and got undressed all over again. This time with less urgency and more time to enjoy each other. 

“Play me like a flute... you said you’re an expert,” Xander teased, protesting when Spike sat up and made as if to move away. Instead, the blond changed positions, lying on his side, his face aligned with Xander’s cock.

“I’ll show you... if you show me how good you are with your...oratory skills. You boasted about them enough.”

“I did not boast at—oh!” The way Spike had rounded his body, Xander found himself faced with ‘little Spike’ ... who was not at all little. “You want me to talk to him?” 

A warm breath stroked his cock and had his balls tightening. The punishment his silly question earned him, he supposed.

He grasped Spike’s shaft and took it in his mouth, then started to talk around it. “Ladies and Gentlemen of Salustra. Today, what you see is the making of hist—“ Xander choked and shuddered as Spike’s mouth closed around him, and that clever tongue stroked the tip of his cock.

Pulse already erratic, he nudged his hips forward. “Again...”

“Fine... you stop talking and start sucking.”

Laughing around Spike’s cock, that was exactly what Xander did. As for his reward, Spike slowly drove him mad, sucking him hard, then soft, using his tongue to arouse and tease, kissing his balls... sucking them, bringing him to a fevered pitch until he came, and came, writhing uncontrollably, and admitting Spike was the best damned flute player in the world, in the universe, and all adjoining galaxies.

* * * 

Xander woke from his deep slumber and reached for the pillow next to him, dragging it up against his chest. They’d fucked and played for three days... they’d never left his place that entire time. His body felt like it should... punished and bruised. Even his cock was sore from all the friction. But if Spike had asked for one more round... he would have given it to him.

He shut the alarm off and got up to take his shower. Today the Senate would make its decision, and then the Kerali would be gone. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

* * * 

As anticipated, the Senate passed the treaty that was approved by the committee. That didn’t prevent both the pro and anti-speeches from being made. The entire time, Xander made eye contact with Spike. Gods... how he still wanted that man after three nights was beyond him. But he did want him... body... and soul.

Clearing his throat, Xander then did the unanticipated. “I see there is much worry about who will be the first crop of people to go to Kera as warriors. I have decided that... as an example to our people, and to show them that this isn’t a position reserved for the poorer or less well connected... I will be first on the list of volunteers.”

The council broke out into exclamations and discussions, but Xander heard none of it. He was trying to read fathomless blue eyes that gave nothing away. But there was that smirk... was he happy?

When the Kerali shook the hands of each of the Senate committee members, Spike’s lingered on Xander’s far longer than necessary. A lump formed in Xander’s throat when he felt an extra squeeze, and then the Kerali marched out the door.

* * * 

By late afternoon, Xander was one of many standing around the transport tower. Ordinarily, people would take the elevator up hundreds of stories into the sky, then take the barge to the big ships that traversed space. But when Kerali left, they never took the elevator and instead opted to fly to the barge. A lot of people found it interesting enough to come to watch.

From a distance, Xander saw the group of warriors getting their gear together, laughing and joking. Then they were either tossing things into the elevator, or clipping them to one of the silver clasps on their pants. Much to Xander’s surprise, one of the warriors... his warrior, broke away and strode to him. Before he could say a word, Spike kissed him on the mouth and shoved something in his hand.

By the time his head cleared, all of the Kerali took to the skies at once, spreading their wings and beating them as they climbed higher and higher in perfect formation. Xander waited until they all entered the barge, before looking down into his hand. It was a jewel... one of the decorative pieces that had been affixed to Spike’s wings.

Closing his hand around it, he whispered, “I’ll see you soon.” Only, it wouldn’t be as soon as he’d hoped. After being chided and set straight on the many ways he’d betrayed his people, he’d also been forced to listen to all the reasons he had to complete his term as senator. 

Responsibility. That had been drilled into him since childhood. Yes, one man had made him go crazy and forget, but now... some of his senses had come back to him, and he’d agreed he owed the people that much. Instead of being one of the first volunteer warriors to head for Kera, he’d wait until he was done with his duty. One year, and then he’d be on his way.

Sighing, he turned and headed for his home, where broken glasses, empty plates, and the scent of sex would serve to remind him of the best three days of his entire life.

THE End


End file.
